Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Misaki-Hime20
Summary: "This baby isn't yours, so don't worry. Or are you going to tell me it's your dream to have a family?" You don't want to give him the chance to tell you he's not going to take care of the baby. "Maybe, you don't know," Adam says. Is he talking for real? Well, you still have three months left to discover it.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

 _Yuki Nakama as **Jun Nakamura**_

 _Adam Driver as **Adam Sackler**_

* * *

 _ **~x~**_

 _ **Chapter 1: My only one-night stand had to end like this**_

 _ **~x~**_

* * *

The night sky is full of stars but no moon when the dark-headed girl slip out of the bed and her skin prickles with goosebumps.

The guy on her side groans at something and she freeze on her spot, scared that she could woke him up. But then he murmurs something else in his sleep and his breath stabilizes.

She pick up her panties and bra and put them back on her body, then she kneel under the bed looking for her shoes and the rest of her clothes. As she got dressed, she observe the guy sleeping. Adam, he said it was his name. He looks taller now that he's naked. It's as if as he got rid of this clothes, his frame got bigger.

The girl sigh and twisted her mouth scolding herself. A one night stand isn't really her style, not to mention she is a very proper woman when it comes to her cultural standards back in Japan but Adam came and enchanted her with his cute smile and lame pick-up lines. She didn't think her body was that weak but here she is.

Before leaving, the girl thought if she should say goodbye, or at least write a note telling him she had to go. But probably tomorrow morning he won't even remember he had sex with her tonight, so she settle for leaving a kiss on his cheek and admire his broad back one last time.

" _Sayonara_ _ **(Goodbye)**_ , Adam," She whispered softly and she's careful as she close the door. She can't wait to get home to take a bubble bath and sleep in her own bed.

* * *

 **~x~**

 **{Two Days Before Adam's encounter with the girl}**

 **~x~**

* * *

"Jessa, stop, stop," Adam tells his ex-girlfriend and grabs her by the arms so she stops kissing him. He has her sitting on his lap and grinding on him.

"Why? Something's wrong?" she says and Adam's eye twitches at how she always sounds like she was drunk.

"Yes," he says and gets up from the sofa. "Everything is wrong, you can't just come back and demand to have sex and pretend everything is fucking good".

"Why you always have to make a drama out of everything?" She huffs and puts her feet up on the sofa. "Seriously, Adam. Grow up".

"Yeah, I need to grow up. So as you. Last time you were here, we fucking destroyed the apartment over a stupid argument". Adam walks side to side, exasperated that he always ends up in toxic relationships.

"It wasn't a stupid argument," she says in her thick accent. "It was about Hannah and how we fucking destroyed her".

"Fucking destroyed her?" He shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips. "Hannah moved on, she has a baby now, we should do the same".

"Have a baby?" Jessa bites her lip.

"No!" he immediately says. "I meant move on".

"No, I'm not letting you do this," she gets up and pushes him by the chest. "Not after I betrayed one of my best friends for you".

"Again with that fucking thing," he runs his hands through his face exasperated. "You told me that we could die on the same bed and you wouldn't forgive me. How the fuck am I supposed to have a relationship with you after that? Uh, how the fuck?"

Adam pants and waits for Jessa to give him an answer. He clearly reminds those words and how much they hurt at the time. If she felt so guilty and conflicted about it, she should have left, instead of staying and making their lives a hell.

"Fuck you," Jessa spits out at him. She walks and pushes him with her shoulder.

And Adam knows this is the best way for her to understand that whatever they had, it's over. She grabs her purse and slams the door.

"Fuck you, Adam!" she screams in the hallway.

His body falls on the sofa and he tries to count to ten so he doesn't lose control and punch a wall or destroy something. He palms his jeans and takes a condom out of a pocket. The same condom Jessa brought, along with her intentions to get back with him.

 **~x~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~x~**

Adam rouses from a heavy slumber and with his eyes still closed, he stretches his arm to the left, only to find an empty space. He rolls over and sees that she's not in the bed.

"Kid?" he says out loud but everything is silence. He rubs his tired eyes with the insides of his palms and climbs out of the bed.

"Jun?" His apartment isn't that big so after checking the bathroom and the kitchen, he realizes she's gone. Naked and with a pout on his lips, he thinks it's a shame when she was gone. A one-night stand can turn into a one-morning stand.

He first met Jun, a Japanese young woman who took abroad from her home and permanently living in New York as a US citizen, on the next day of his fight with Jessa, where he found her in a book store of used books. He followed her around as she look at the shelters, he liked the way her face scrunched as she read the back of the books. As if she was deciding that if they were good enough. He also liked that she laughed at his jokes of bad taste, instead of freaking out. His original plan wasn't to taking her back to his place, he just felt like talking to a cute girl. But he was carrying that condom Jessa brought and Jun's smile told him she wanted to use it.

"She used for my body," he says to himself and then snorts. At least he should have asked Jun for her phone number. In case, he wanted to be used again by her.

* * *

 **~x~**

 **{Six months later after their one-night stand}**

 **~x~**

* * *

" _Maybe I should start buying clothes and a few blankets. What do you think, little bean?"_ Jun was walking on the street and talking to her baby in her mind. It's something she began to do after the shock of finding out she was pregnant passed.

" _My only one-night stand and this happens."_ But she quickly discard her thoughts and run her hand over her belly. It's not very big yet but she can feel her little bean, the name she gave to her baby, kicking and moving every day more.

Two months after Jun's wild night with Adam, she decided to do a pregnancy test. She already knew the results. If she doesn't get her period after having sex it could only mean one thing.

Jun gave herself three whole days to cry and panic about the future. Then, she wiped her tears and promised herself and the baby that she'll do this. She made an appointment with her gynecologist so she could confirm what the pregnancy test said and since that day she haven't look back in regret.

" _Do you want ice cream, little bean? How about…?"_ She's too focused in her own mind that she doesn't see someone in front of her and she bump against them. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't… Adam!" Will it be too obvious to run away and pretend she didn't see him?

"Jun?" Adam observes her from head to toe. She cross her arms above her belly and he takes them out of it.

" _Na-_ What are you doing? Stop!" Jun step back and look at her sides, looking for an escape. She can feel her little bean kicking inside of her, probably scared at her mother's reaction.

"You're pregnant," he says and it doesn't sound like a question. "Is it mine?"

"No!" Jun says quickly. "This baby isn't yours, so don't worry". She doesn't want to give him the chance to tell her that he's not going to take care of the baby and that she's on her own. Of course, she _**is**_ on her own, she have no problem with it but he doesn't have the right to say it.

"How many months you have?" He tugs her arm and walks out of the middle of the street.

"Six months."

"We hooked up six months ago," he says and his head begins to do calculations.

She wanted to slap herself for being so careless. "I-it's not yours. The baby isn't yours".

"So you fucked another guy the next day you were with me?" He raises his voice and sees the hurt look in her deep brown eyes.

"My sex life is none of your business", Jun replies. Some tears prickle her eyes and she seriously cursed the pregnancy hormones.

"Why did you leave?" His voice lowers several tones and he sounds needy.

"Because…," She looked away and feels her cheeks gone wet from her tears. "Because it's what you're supposed to do after a one night stand".

Jun break down in tears and feel so vulnerable. She didn't expect she'd find the father of her baby on a random street, less have to come up with a lie.

"Hey, come here, kid," Adam cradles her in his arms and allows herself to surrender, needing to feel his embrace. "Well, you're going to have a kid so I don't think you're a kid anymore".

"Probably," She laugh and sniff.

"I'm gonna take care of you," he mumbles against her forehead. No matter how much she denies it, he knows he's the father of the baby.

"What? No!" She breaks free from his hug. "Why would you do that? It's not your baby, I told you!"

"I don't care, I wanna be with you and him… or her. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You don't have to! I don't need your pity!" Jun doesn't want the leftovers of his love or that he sees her as someone who can't take of herself.

"I don't pity you. I wanna fucking be with you! What's so crazy about it?" he yells and some people look at him. _Why is this tall guy is screaming to a shorter pregnant girl?_

"Because I'm pregnant, Adam. Or are you going to tell me it's your dream to have a family?" She scoffed.

"Maybe, you don't know". He remembers when he tried to be with Hannah before her baby was born. He really wants to have a family, a baby. And that child she's carrying is his.

"You're delusional." Jun shake her head and turn around to walk away from him.

"I'll follow you around until you accept, I don't care." He runs behind her and soon he's next to her again.

Adam and Jun walk like a couple of streets as she ignores him and he's waiting for her to say yes. After realizing he's not letting go of her sight before saying her next words. "Tomorrow. I have a doctor appointment, you can come".

"Sure, yes," He said, smiling and she feels a little bad at how excited he gets. She doesn't want him to make ideas about her and him being together. They were never together, to begin with.

"But I'm not moving in with you or anything," Jun clarifies him as he only nodded as a scolded child.

"But, can I walk you home? Or wherever you're going?"

"Yes, you can." She keeps on walking to her apartment. Her feet are sore and she's hungry. Who cares if he knows where she lives? "And it's a girl. I'm having a girl".

Adam's eyes widen in surprise but then he grins. The biggest grin he has ever have.

"I call her little bean." Jun give him a half-smile, it's cute how without saying a word, he showed how excited is.

"Little bean," he says and very gently, he reaches for her hand with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

 _Yuki Nakama as **Jun Nakamura**_

 _Adam Driver as **Adam Sackler**_

* * *

 **~x~**

 **Chapter 2: Meet Little Bean**

 **~x~**

* * *

"I'm fucking shitting my pants," Adam says and the other persons waiting on the room give him disapproving look.

"It's just a check-up, to see if the baby is doing fine. Calm down." Jun can't blame Adam for being so nervous. her first appointment was the same as his when she was shitting her pants too. And she had to do it alone.

"Are you sure? Nothing's wrong with the baby?" He taps his right leg and cleans the sweat of his palms on his jeans.

"No, Adam. I promise"

"Alright, if you say so," he nods and then turns to his right side to touch your belly. "I'm sorry I scared you, little bean".

Jun about to tell him she felt their baby girl move again. Since this afternoon when he talked to the baby, she started to move. But it's not like little bean recognizes her father, she's still an unborn baby.

"Ms. Jun Nakamura?" a nurse says her name out loud in a slight broken Japanese that made her cringe a bit with this nurse's accent get as she got up from her chair.

"Yes, it's me."

"Please, this way. The doctor is ready for you." She holds the door open for her.

"You can come if you want to," Jun says to Adam as he stays glued to his seat. He thought he couldn't be in the consulting room and when he gets up, he feels a slight dizziness.

"Good afternoon, Jun." the doctor greets her and lays on the exam table. "And you are?" she asks Adam.

"The father of the baby," he answers very confident, giving Jun no time to deny it. He sits next to her and holds her hand.

"Oh, well, better late than never," she says.

"What are you doing?" Adam interrogates the doctor. She's pouring a blue transparent gel in Jun's belly.

"Adam…" She said softly to calm him down as she really like her doctor and she'd feel that he's being rude to her.

"No, I don't mind. It's good that the father is interested." The doctor puts the transducer on her belly and looks at the screen. "We're gonna take a look at the baby to check she's doing fine and hear her heartbeat".

"Is that her?" Adam stands up and focuses his eyes on the screen.

"Yes, this is her head, the hands, and the legs." She points each part at the screen. "You can distinguish her little fingers. Ten".

"The fuck?" Adam frowns and she giggled at his reaction. "Jun, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Adam," She snickered. "Every month I see it".

"She's a little bean!" he exclaims and laughs with her.

"Do you wanna hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asks.

"Yes, please," Jun replied and the female doctor types something on the machine. A rapid heartbeat can be heard in the room and Adam goes in awe.

"It sounds like… a horse… galloping," Adam mumbles when Jun burst in a laugh at his comparison. She stays a minute or two in silence, hearing the heart of the baby.

"That's the heartbeat of a healthy baby. Everything is fine, Jun. I'll see you next month." The doctor turns off the machine and leaves her and Adam both alone.

"Are you okay?" Jun pulls her blouse down and get up from the exam table. Adam is unusually quiet and his eyes are red and puffy.

"Little bean," he sinks down on his knees and leans his head on her belly. "I promise I'll protect you from the bad things in the world. You'll be the happiest bean on Earth".

"Adam…" She comb his hair and he peppers kisses in all her round belly as she feel bad for lying to him, saying that he's not the father. But at the same time, she doesn't want him to feel obligated to stay with her.

"That was a wild ride." He gets up and wipes his nose with his hand. "I wanna buy her something, a toy or a stuffed animal. The first gift from her dad".

 _Her dad_. She repeated in her head. She have to bite her lip so she doesn't spill out the truth. She's going to hell for doing this to Adam.

"Let's go." Jun walk out from the doctor's office holding hands. A thing that is becoming a habit between her and him.

* * *

 **~x~**

 **{Two months later}**

 **~x~**

* * *

"Okay, ready?" Adam is behind Jun, covering her eyes with his big hands.

"Yes!" She exclaim. He went for her at her apartment and told her that he had to show her something that he had at his place. "Not your dick, I hope," Jun said with her eyebrow raised and he rolled his eyes. He hasn't pressured her to have sex with him, he only holds her hand while she walks, kisses her belly and her face occasionally and sometimes she even let him cuddle her.

He uncovers her eyes and it takes her a second or two to let the image sink in. In front of her, there's a crib made of wood, with a mini mattress and a pink blanket with teddy bears on it. Above it, there's a mobile hanging, it's has a turtle, a rabbit, a snail and a porcupine.

"Do you like it?"

"Adam, this is…," She's speechless. Everything is beautiful, perfect for little bean to have peaceful dreams. "It's amazing! Thank you!"

"I built it myself. Even the mobile." Adam grabs the plush turtle between his fingers and spins the mobile.

"No, you didn't," Jun scoff. "You bought it from a store, it's too well made," She ran her finger through the crib and feel the smooth surface.

"I did, I swear." Adam blushes and lays his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you." She affectionately hugs him and they both laugh when they feel the baby moving between them.

"I was thinking that now that little bean is almost here, you should move in with me." Adam begins to talk but she stopped him from saying more words.

"No, we talked about this and I…"

"No, listen to me. It's not what you think. I just feel calmer if you're here with me, in case something happens or you need anything. Besides, when she's born, we'll have to live together. I'm not gonna let you by your own at nights when she wakes up crying".

He has a point but she still have her doubts about it. A few weeks ago, both of them stopped insisting on the subject of who's the father.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll sleep on the couch, take the bed. I won't bother you, I just wanna make sure you're alright." He practically begs her and she admits she'll feel safer with him at her side. Childbirth terrifies her and it's not like Adam has a lot of experience on this, but it's nice not to be alone.

"Okay, I'll bring some of my stuff here and see how it goes," Jun says while nodded. Adam has to stop himself from jumping out of happiness.

* * *

 **~x~**

 **{One Month Later}**

 **~x~**

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Adam takes the bottle that she gave him as he sits next to her before she lays in the bed.

"It's aloe vera, for my belly. It feels so dry." And She also feel it's about to explode. The doctor told her that anytime from now on, she'll feel a contraction or her water will break. Little bean is ready to arrive.

"So I just rub it on you?" He squeezes the bottle, pouring a generous amount of gel.

"Yes, please."

"You good?" he asks when he smears the aloe vera in her skin then she shudders at his touch.

"Yes, it's a little cold. That's all."

"Have you thought about any names?" Adam runs his hand and rubs her belly.

"Not really. Have you?" Jun closes her eyes and sigh at how good his hand feels. The aloe vera feels refreshing and soothes her skin.

"Amelia," he says as she open her eyes when he finally picks a name for their baby.

"That's actually a pretty name," She pauses to think before speaking. "Amelia Sackler. I like it."

Adam smiles but doesn't say anything. Jun didn't realize but he did. She called her daughter with his last name and accepted that he's the father. Biological or not, she sees him as her dad.

"Do you want me to rub your back too?"

"Yes, please," Jun whines and lays on her side. Her lower back is sore all the time because little bean is too heavy already.

"I can't wait to meet her, but I'm gonna miss seeing you like this." Adam lays behind her and traces his fingers along her soft porcelain back.

"Like a whale?"

"No," he chuckles. "So round and beautiful." He kisses the back of her neck and a moan exits from her mouth.

"That felt good?" he talks in her ear and she bites her tongue to not moan again.

"Yes, keep going," Jun say. His hand slides down to her soft butt cheeks, under her panties. He squeezes it and she throws her hips back at his lower area.

"And this… it feels good?" One finger brushing her pussy lips.

"Keep going." She surrenders at his touch and lets him guide her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs between kisses. It's so different from the first time she had sex. He knows he has to be extra gentle and gives her time to slow down.

"Liar." She doesn't believe him. Her belly is huge, has stretch marks around it, her feet are swollen and the skin of her face looks terrible.

"Look at me," He says and she turns her head at him. "After you left that night, I went back to the bookstore for weeks, hoping I'd see you again. So don't call me a liar when I tell you you're beautiful".

"Ah!" Jun moans and her eyes close when he slides his finger in. her pussy trapped him in spams and Adam shoves his tongue in her half-open mouth.

"We can have sex," She mumbled. His boner pokes her belly and right now the only thing she can think of is his cock stretching her good.

"I don't wanna hurt her."

"You won't. The doctor said it was fine."

Adam takes his finger out and kneels on the bed to take her panties off. He knows she doesn't feel confident with her body so he doesn't try to take the shirt he lent her off.

"I still remember that night, how you felt. So fucking tight," he pulls his sweatpants down and lifts her leg. "Like you were made for my cock".

"Ahhh!" She screams in pleasure. Adam's cock enters her and her walls make room for him.

"Ah," he groans. "And then, fuck… then we made Amelia." He snaps his hips to hers and he feels already on the edge. He sucks his middle finger and put it between her legs.

"Adam, you're not her…" Her rambling stops when he rubs her clit in fast circles.

"I want you to soak my cock," he growls in her ear. "I want you to come while I fuck you".

Jun whimpers when she feel her clit pulsing and then the fast throbs of her pussy coming around Adam. She moans his name and buries her nails in his hand between her legs.

"Fuck!" He curses and spills his cum inside her as he keeps thrusting until his orgasm is over.

"I needed that... why didn't we do it sooner?" Jun pants and Adam laughs behind her.

"I'm gonna miss this." he sighs and nuzzles her soft black hair.

"What?"

"The three of us, being together like this".

Jun falls asleep with Adam still inside of her and holding hands.

 **~x~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~x~**

"Where are you going?" Adam groans half-sleep.

"To the bathroom, my bladder is about to explode" Jun rose from the bed but Adam grabs her arm.

"Last time you left and disappeared for six months," he grumbles.

"Well, yes," She chuckles softly and puts a kiss on his hand. "But this time it's harder to escape with a baby kicking my ribs".

"Hurry up, I wanna cuddle you with Amelia," He says and turns around.

She bend down to picks up her panties and this scene feels too familiar. It's exactly like the night she ran off. From this exact place. Jun didn't know she was leaving with a part of Adam in her. That fact that condoms are 99.9% is true. Maybe it was broken, or maybe she's too fertile.

 **~x~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~x~**

"I'm coming!" Jun says out loud. Someone is knocking at the door and she dries her hands with a towel, barefooted and wearing Adam's shirt as It is the only clothes that'll fit her.

"Who the fuck are you?" A blonde chick with a cigarette on her hand and a weird bra appears at her door.

"Excuse me?" Jun says politely though a bit annoyed on this woman's rude manner. Maybe she's confused on the apartment numbers. She wouldn't be surprised by that for she sounds a little gone.

"Move," She says and pushes her a bit forcefully. Her elbow hits her belly and she took a step back.

"Adam! Someone broke in!" Jun scream in panic and stay away from the crazy chick.

"I didn't break in." She rolls her eyes and takes a drag of her cigarette.

"What happened?" Adam slides on the floor and fear is written in his eyes. But he recognizes Jessa and he sighs annoyed. "Jessa, what are you doing here?"

"Jessa? You know her?" Her doe eyes widen with confusion, looking at Jessa before Adam.

"Of course he knows me." She drags her words and gives Jun a bitch face. "The question is, what is _she_ doing here?" She turns around at Adam.

"Please, leave. You can't come in as if you were still living here," He said in a stern tone as Jun's heart breaks a little imagining him with her. _Did they live together? Did he imagine a family with her instead of me?_ She thought.

"Are you playing "The Happy Family?" She inquires Adam. He only tightens his lips and shakes his head. "Is it even yours?" She refers to Amelia and never before Jun would've wanted so much more to scream that Adam is the father.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jessa. I'm serious." Adam looks at Jun with his eyes and finds her hurt expression. He needs to fix this before she runs away again.

"That baby was supposed to be mine!" Jessa explodes and points at her with the cigarette still in her hand. "Ours, Adam!"

Jun clutch her arms around herself and the impulse to run away from here makes her legs tremble. She has no idea what's going on and she wishes she could camouflage on the wall so they couldn't see her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam spits out at here and Jun flinch. She's never heard him talking like this, not even when he was mad when he found out she's pregnant and didn't tell him.

"Nothing, just… forget it." Jessa wipes her tears of anger. Her plan didn't work. In fact, it backfired on her.

"You pinched that condom, didn't you?" Adam clenches his fists in fury and he needs to make a huge effort to not slap Jessa's face.

"I know you wanted a family but you didn't know how to tell me. I wanted to help." Now the bitchy Jessa is gone and gives place to pleading Jessa. She approaches Adam and tries to touch him but he moves away.

Pinched a condom? The same condom she and Adam used? She remembers that in the middle of the foreplay, he took the package out of his pocket. That condom was supposed to fail but with another woman.

"You crazy woman!" Jun finally says something with anger. She screams at Jessa who she pounces on her but before she can do anything, Adam grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from you. Jessa winces in pain as Adam crushes her elbow.

"Don't you fucking dare, Jessa. Don't you fucking dare!" He shakes her and she only pouts like a little girl.

"No, you don't understand." She sobs but Adam is not falling for that.

"Don't come back ever again because I'll make you regret it," Adam says grinding his teeth. "What we had it was nothing and I'm so fucking glad it's finally over".

Not waiting for her to say something, he pushes her out of the door and then locks it. He runs one hand through his hair and then looks at Jun, who somehow has difficulty in breathing.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Her chin quivers and your teeth are chattering. But not from coldness.

"We'll move out, I'll go to the police. She won't hurt you, I swear." Adam takes Jun between his arms and helps her go towards the sofa.

"You don't have to."

"What do you mean? I want to make sure you're safe." He sits next to her and takes her shaking hand.

"Adam, you don't have to do this. Any of this. It's not your duty. Or your responsibility," Jun said with a saddened expression on her face. It's better for everyone if he believes Amelia is not his daughter.

"I'm here because I fucking want to. Jesus, Jun, how do I make you understand?" He gets up and grabs his face exasperated.

"You're here because you feel it's the right thing. I don't want that," She argued before she feel a sharp pain in her lower belly but she ignores it.

"I fucking love you!" he confesses. "I love you both." He says the words as he didn't know it and he just found out. He sits back on the sofa and stares at the ceiling. How can he prove to her that he's here because he wants to have a family with the girl he loves? Not because the condom broke and he feels obligated.

"Adam," Jun gasp and grab his knee. She doesn't have time to think about what he said because of the pain returns and this time stronger.

"What's wrong?" He forgets the argument and examines her with a worried expression.

"I had a contraction, a real one. I think I'm in labor." Jun moans in pain.

"Shit, okay, okay." He gets up and runs to the bedroom. "I got this!"

When he returns, he runs to the door with the bag you prepared for the hospital, he takes the keys and opens the door.

"I'm here." She says with a thread of her voice.

"Yeah, alright." He walks back at Jun and helps her to stand up. "Sorry, kid. It's the nerves. Do you want me to carry you downstairs?"

"No, I think I can. Just help me to walk." She feels the anxiety and fear creeping into her. _What if something goes wrong? What if her baby doesn't make it? Or what if she dies and leave her all alone?_

"Wait," Adam stops her and kneels like the first time he went to the doctor with her. "Little bean, sorry you heard us fight. But it was true what I said and I can't wait to meet you." He kisses her swollen belly and then rises to kiss Jun. "Okay, let's go".


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:**

Yuki Nakama as **Jun Nakamura**

Adam Driver as **Adam Sackler**

* * *

 **~x~**

 **Chapter 3: Is there anything you'd like to tell me?**

 **~x~**

* * *

"How you doing, kid?" Adam paces side to side in the hospital room and he's making her more nervous than giving birth.

"I feel nothing below my waist," Jun replies with a bit shakily. They already gave her the epidural and she's waiting for the doctor to see if it's time. But it seems Adam doesn't hear her.

"Don't be scared, alright? I'm here."

"I know…" She murmurs as she doesn't know if he's talking to himself or at her.

The doctor and nurses arrive at her room and tells that she's ready to push. They explain to her what she's going to feel and to tell them if she starts to feel unwell or anything.

"What the fuck is that?" Adam exclaims with round eyes when a nurse passes to the doctor the forceps.

"To pull the baby, in case we need to," the doctor says without looking at him. She's the gynecologist who saw Jun during her pregnancy and she's used to Adam's questions.

"To what?" he mumbles. He feels he's about to black out and his body stumbles to the right.

"If you're going to pass out, please do it outside. We don't have time for this," the doctor says.

"Adam, come here. With me." Jun offers him her hand with a reassuring smile but struggles to keep herself from the pain and he walks slowly at her side. From this side, he won't see what the doctor does and perhaps he won't pass out.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm just excited she's almost here." Adam apologizes as she's the one who's going through all of this and he's the one that gets dizzy.

"I know, I'm excited too." Jun grabs his hand and give him a smile of reassurance as she won't let his hand go until Amelia is here.

 **~x~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~x~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~x~**

"Your girl is here," The doctor says and a high cry follows her words.

Jun is exhausted, her whole body is drenched in sweat and the epidural helped but it still hurt. But all of that disappears as one nurse puts her baby girl on her chest.

She break into tears and kiss her little head as she's still crying and didn't think there's a sweeter noise than that one.

Adam watches in awe how that tiny human came out from her. He thinks she looks like a raisin, all wrinkled, her skin is reddish and she hasn't fully opened her eyes.

"Little bean," he says. His hand trembles as he puts it near her and Amelia grabs one of his fingers with her tiny hand. The world stops for him for a second and everything around him becomes a blur. Everything but that tiny hand.

"She's beautiful!" Jun sobs and Adam agrees with her. He used to be annoyed by those parents who thought that their kids were the most beautiful kids in the world but he feels like this right now. Yes, she looks like a red raisin but she's the most gorgeous baby he has ever seen.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Adam gets mad that the nurse takes Amelia away from her arms. She's her baby.

"We'll clean her and wrap her in a blanket. After her mom rests and wakes up, we'll bring her to you," the nurse explains him and takes her to a little table to clean her and check everything is fine.

Adam turns to look at Jun who looks exhausted. He can't stop thinking that she was stronger than him. And he's thankful for that.

"Thank you." He kisses her forehead and it's the last memory she has seen before her eyes closed.

 **~x~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~x~**

"Hey," Jun says softly as she drags her feet and enters the neonatal intensive unit of the hospital.

"Hey," Adam answers her back but his eyes are in the incubator that has Amelia inside. He's wearing a medical robe on top of his clothes and a surgical cap. Some trails of hair poke out it.

When she woke up a few hours ago, the doctor was there. She explained both of them that Amelia was born with something called neonatal respiratory distress syndrome, meaning her lungs aren't strong enough to work by themselves.

She felt her heart shattered in pieces and dread took control of her body and mind. Meanwhile Adam, for the first time in his life, stayed quiet and let the doctor spoke.

She told Jun that this thing sometimes happens because her body didn't produce a hormone that allows the lungs to mature but she assured her that with a few days on the incubator she'll be fine.

There's no need to talk between Adam and Jun. She washed her hands and forearms before entering here and she slide her right hand inside the incubator through a hole. Adam's hand is on the other side, Amelia is asleep and she's holding his thumb.

"She'll be fine, Jun. She's strong and she has us." He tells her as he sees her sorrow in her dark eyes. He puts his other hand opens on top of the incubator and she takes it with her empty hand. It's like a full circle where the three of them are holding hands, being together like before when Amelia was inside of her.

"I'm so sorry," Jun whispers between tears. She feels terrible about everything: how her baby is sick, how defenseless she looks but also about the things that happened before. How she lied to Adam, how many times she denied he was the father of Amelia and told him she didn't need him.

"You think I don't know you and I'm only here for her. And yes, I'm here for her, because I love her. But also I'm here because I love you," his eyes jump from her to Jun. And this time he sounds more determined. "I'm aware of the connection we have, even though you put so much effort into denying it. And you know how I'm so sure? Because I'm not afraid, because it's something completely different I've ever felt in my life".

"I'm sorry…" Jun kept on apologizing again as Adam is making her face her own feelings.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Jun?"

She look into his eyes and blink the tears away. Then, she lowers her gaze at Amelia and notices the pink wristband the hospital put on her. It says the date and hour she was born and _"Baby Sackler"._

"Little bean is your daughter," Jun finally admit to Adam and herself, with her daughter as witness.

"I was really thinking you were going to admit it until she was eighteen." Both of them laugh wholeheartedly as she feels relieved that she didn't have to live a lie anymore. And like Adam said, she's not afraid, this connection she has is real and she won't end up hurt or alone.

* * *

 **~x~**

 **{Six Months Later}**

 **~x~**

* * *

" _Hold me now just like other lovers…"_ Jun sings her way towards the hallway then walks to her apartment. She just got out from work and listens to music as she got home.

She took the elevator because the building where she moved in it's a little fancier, and at the third floor, it stops. She keep humming the melody and before opening the door as she takes her headphones off.

"Amelia, we had an agreement," Adam says to his baby. She's on her high chair and she can't stop smiling at her dad. She smears the food that she has on her hands and wiggles her legs.

"What's going on here?" Jun look around and see her daughter's face covered in food, as well as her clothes.

"I'm trying new food to give her but she only likes kiwi." Adam stands up from the floor with a plate of some kind of orange pudding. Just like Amelia, his shirt and hair are dirty with food.

"And did you have a battle with her or something?" Jun laugh at how the father and daughter look the same.

"Almost." He greets her with a kiss and puts the plate on the table. "I'm gonna change my shirt and bring wet towels".

"Okay." Jun lifts Amelia from the high chair and take her bib out. It says _"Daddy's Girl"._ She has more bibs but Adam only likes to use this one. "How are you, beautiful girl?" She covers her baby in kisses and tells her she misses her little bean, even though she can't understand her yet.

Since she was born, Adam slowed down with his job as an actor so he could stay home with her. Jun told him she could hire a nanny or put her in a daycare, but he looked at her offended. No one will take care better of his baby girl than him.

"Careful!" She exclaimed. Adam wipes Amelia's face with the wet towel in a fast swipe but she only laughs.

It was until Adam had her and Amelia in his arms that he realized that all his life he wandered with no path, looking in other women what his heart longed for. His own family to care for and love. A home where he belongs to.

"I love you," he says as he hugs them both as he's so tall that his arms wraps her and their baby girl with no problem. His two beautiful girls he fell in love with. His beloved Jun and their daughter Amelia.

"And we love you, daddy," Jun says to Adam affectionately before she kisses him.


End file.
